The new Chamelaucium×Verticordia cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety was selected as a seedling from the breeding program at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
The crossing resulting in this new variety was made in February of 2010. The seed parent is an unnamed Chamelaucium uncinatum. The pollen parent is an unnamed Verticordia grandis. The new variety was discovered in April of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from previously mentioned crossing, in a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by terminal vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in April of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in at least 4 successive generations.